Devil InPROTO's Creed
by Frontrunner Omega
Summary: Four men, all who gave up their lives in one way or another. These four, who thought their stories were done, are now about to begin a brand new Adventure. The electric man, Cole MacGrath. The killer sociopath, Alex Mercer. The demon son of Sparda, Vergil. The one who holds the truth, Desmond. These four will work together and maybe learn a thing or two.
1. Prologue

Devil InPROTO's Creed

Chapter 1- The White Space and a New Advent

Location: Unknown

It was a large, white space, a blank scape. Nothing as far as the eye could see. Within it lay four bodies, all male, parallel and a few feet from each other.

The first was a handsome white haired gentleman, dressed in a blue trench coat with gold trimming, and a black vest underneath, along with a gold amulet around his neck. His pants were black, dress pants, and he wore brown boots. In his left hand there was an Okatana, with a black sheath. He radiated a strange ancient energy, similar to that of a devil.

The next person was a man wearing a white shirt with gray sleeves. He had a buzz cut, and He wore blue track pants with a large white union jack on the right leg, and some Puma shoes. He also wore a sling bag with a large tuning-fork like weapon. This one radiated an energy that made your hair stand on end, like the prelude to a lightning strike.

After that was a man wearing a black hoodie, with a white shirt underneath and a tribal design on the back of the hoodie. He wore some black jeans with brown dress shoes. His aura was like that of a hunter, as if he was the predator and all was his prey.

The final man wore a white hooded jacket, with a pointed hood, like that of a beak. He wore black jeans and he had on two black bracers, one on each arm. He also wore some black boots. His aura was that of one who knew the truth, and fought to preserve it.

The four men began to stir, and they all sat up at the same time. They all looked at each other, and they each reacted the same way, jumping away from each other. The first man drew his sword, but it was broken. The second began sparking, and then stopped. The third's arms were covered in swirling red and black tentacles, but, nothing happened. The final person twitched his arms, and hidden blades popped out of his bracers, but, they too were dull and broken.

This did not stop them from holding an offensive pose however, as they all stood still, eyeing each other carefully. "Who are you?" asked the one wearing the white shirt to the blue trench coated guy. "None of your business" he calmly replied.

The one wearing the white jacket looked at each of them and then sheathed his hidden blades and relaxed his pose. "Well, whatever." he said, casually. "My name is Desmond Miles."

The white haired person looked at him strangely, then slowly nodded and said. "Vergil. I am Vergil."

The Hooded individual relaxed at this and said, "Fine then, Alex Mercer."

They all looked at the last person, who smiled and said, "Cole Macgrath, at your service."

"Okay, so, now that we know who we all are, let's find out where we are." said Desmond, looking around. "Well, it's a giant white landscape, sooo…..heaven?" joked Cole.

Alex smirked and said, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be going to heaven, after all that I've done. It's gonna take more than saving a city from a nuke to make up for what I did. Oh, wait, no, and then I infected that city….well, regardless, I'm not supposed to be in heaven." drawled Alex. Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. "What? I'm a virus, it's what I do. Infect, and all that good stuff."

"No, no, that isn't important, but, what's this about surviving a nuke?" asked Desmond.

"Whoa, no, let's focus on this 'I'm a Virus' part." said Cole, curious.

Vergil just looked at them amusedly. "Well, I'm basically a giant virus in human form. I can shape shift and all this other icky stuff that we don't need to get into." responded Alex. "And anyway, you aren't human yourself, Cole, was it?"

"What do you mean, I'm not human?"

"I mean you're physical structure seems to be made of pure electricity and lightning."

"Oh, that. I'm a conduit, humans with superpowers, basically. Although I've been told I'm the prime conduit or something like that. But I still have bones and stuff."

"No you don't. All you are is walking electricity. My thermal vision sees you as such."

Cole was confused. "Thermal vis- Can you fly too or what?"

"Kinda."

"Damn."

Meanwhile, Desmond and Vergil were looking each other over, each sizing the other up.

"So, you're human, right?" asked Desmond.

"Half."

"But you seem so normal. What are you then?"

"Half Human, Half devil."

"Half devil, huh….strange. You aren't gonna harvest my soul or anything, are you?

"Not unless you severely irk me."

"I'll keep that in mind…."

"Good."

While the four men were getting to know each other, they didn't notice the giant being of light watching them from above, until it spoke.

"Hello Alex, Cole, Vergil, and Desmond."

The men looked froze and looked up.

"You are curious as to why you are here, and how you are still alive. I shall tell you. I have brought you here. You see, I need you four's assistance in a small matter. The four of you have each saved the world in one way shape or form before."

At this, Vergil spoke up. "I have not. In fact, I almost destroyed it."

Alex nodded. "Same here, I tried to take over the world and kill off the human race."

After hearing what Vergil and Alex said, the being looked at them and smiled. "Actually, you two saved it indirectly. Vergil, you gave your brother the strength and abilities necessary to defeat you, and then all others who threatened the world. This would not have happened had you not resurrected the Temen-Ni-Gru. And Alex, you saved that city that almost destroyed you from the nuke at the cost of your own life. You did what was necessary to survive. Having to rebuild yourself from just a crow to use as biomass really messed up your mind, so your priorities got shifted from Alex's, to the Viruses. You thought you were in control, but you weren't. So, you saved the world from yourself by infecting James Heller, who later killed you and ended the infection."

The two pondered this for a second, and then nodded. "Now, you may have noticed your lack of biomass, weapons and electricity. When you arrive at where I'm sending you, you will be restored, along with a little extra for your sacrifices."

"What do you mean, 'a little extra?'" asked Cole.

"Well, in your case, Cole, you used the RFI to sacrifice yourself and your fellow conduits, saving the world. So I am giving you three things: The power of the fully charged RFI, your old powers will be restored to you, and your evil half's powers will be granted to you."

"Oh, sweet lord I can FLY AGAIN!" yelled Cole, ecstatic and elated.

The being just smiled, and turned to Alex. "Alex, your powers have been fully upgraded and evolved past what they once were, and you can hold a near infinite amount of biomass."

Alex's smirk grew even wider, to where you could see his sharp teeth.

"Desmond, you have all your ancestor's abilities and weaponry available to you, as well as the power of the Apple of Eden. Use it well."

Desmond nodded, and smiled.

"And finally, Vergil, Sparda is yours to command. The sword and the devil trigger form, Sparda, I mean. Also, you can become Nelo Angelo again, both super corrupt and armored forms. Your DT is now infinite, as well."

Vergil looked thoughtful, and said, "I want Beowulf back, as well."

The being nodded, and said, "I thought you might. It is within you, as is Rebellion. Do not worry, it is your brother still has his sword, it's just I recreated it for you."

Vergil nodded and thanked the being.

"Now, there are some strings attached to these gifts."

"And that is?" asked Alex.

"You have to retrieve them."

Cole's smile faded. "Oh god, this is going to be just like the blast cores, isn't it?"

"Actually, yes, the powers have different forms for each of you, and there are four of each. Cole's is Blast Cores, Desmonds are pieces of Eden, Vergils are within Soul Statues, and Alex's are within biomass containers. Alex, these are basketball sized orbs, filled with biomass."

The gathered men nodded, prepared for what they would have to face, no matter what it was.

"Until you get these objects, your powers and abilities will be the same as before you died."

Desmond frowned. "I didn't have any powers before I died, though. All I had were a few skills that I got from the bleeding effect."

"That is why Altair's statue will be waiting for you when you arrive."

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Cole.

"I would like to know as well." stated Vergil.

"Yeah, same for Me." said Alex.

"I agree." added Desmond.

"I am glad you asked. You are going to the world of ninja's, in a village called Konoha. I will have tasks for you four to complete, but, I will give you time to adjust."

"So, the land of Ninja's is where we're headed, huh? Okay, then how will we get there?" questioned Alex.

"Like this." said the being. One second they were all in the white space, the next, they were falling towards the earth.

"I should have figured." sighed Alex, as they hurtled down.


	2. Konoha's Newcomer's Part 1

Chapter 2:

Location: Sky above Konohagakure

As Cole hurtled towards the ground at top speed, he thought about what the white being could have possibly wanted them to do here. "So, guys, what do you think our goal is here?"

"That doesn't matter just yet, Macgrath. Let's land first." shouted Alex over the wind.

"Oh, right." said Cole, as he was used to freefalling by now. Then he looked over at the others.

"How are you guys gonna land?" he asked curiously.

Alex laughed and replied, "With a bang!" and speeded up his dive.

Vergil simply smirked and proceeded to devil trigger and fly down.

Desmond chuckled and said, "With extreme grace," as he summoned Leonardo's flying machine and speed downward.

Cole laughed and said, "Not half bad…." And with that, Cole activated his static thrusters and flew downward.

Location: Ninja Academy

"Naruto, quit goofing off!" yelled Iruka to one of his students. Iruka was a tall man, Chunnin rank, with a large scar on his face. It seemed to him like the ones who slept in his class were the ones with the most potential. "You too, Shikamaru!" he yelled out.

"Well, at least this day couldn't get any worse…." He thought to himself. "I need a distrac-"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and something burst through the roof. The entire class jumped back in fright, and Iruka pulled out a Kunai. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and they all saw that it was a man that burst through, and, strangely enough, he wasn't injured.

"Who are you?" asked Iruka, warily.

The stranger didn't respond right away, rather deciding to continue dusting himself off and coughing, so Iruka asked again. Or at least, he was about to when the stranger raised his hand and coughed a bit.

"Relax, just….just give me a second, I think I ate some roof on the way down..." he coughed out.

"Alright, yeah, that's better. Well, time to go." He chuckled, and started walking away.

Iruka stared in shock, before blocking his path. "Who are you? You can't just burst through my roof and then just casually walk out! You don't have a headband, so you can't be a ninja, so, who and what are you?" he shouted.

"Yeah, and quit trying to be cool like Sasuke-Kun!" This was called out by some girl with bubblegum pink hair.

The stranger smirked and said, "I really don't want to fight, so, please move."

Iruka didn't budge.

"Are you sure you wanna stand in my way?"

Iruka nodded.

The entire class watched with bated breath as the stranger lifted his hand, and a blue mist surrounded it. He then jumped away and threw what was in his hand at Iruka. Iruka did not even have a chance to dodge as he was frozen almost instantaneously.

"Told you, but ya didn't listen."

He then looked over at the class. "Sorry, but, I gotta go. He'll thaw out eventually."

But before he could leave, he was stopped by a kid. The kid was kind of emo looking, and wore a lot of blue. His hair was shaped like a ducks butt, and he had the attitude to match.

"Teach me that." said the emo looking kid.

"Teach you what?"

"That thing you just did!"

"Ohhhh, that? Yeah, no way in hell I'll teach that to you."

At this, the emo got annoyed. "I am an Uchiha! You will obey me!"

Cole laughed. And then he looked at the kids face. And he laughed again, harder this time.

Then he said, "Oh that was hilarious."

The same pink haired girl from earlier yelled out again, "Who are you to laugh at and deny Sasuke-Kun?! He's way stronger than you, you freak monster! I bet that's why you're single, baka!

That's when Cole stopped laughing. He looked over to the pink haired kid and said slowly, "What did you say?"

The kid didn't notice his expression, or maybe just didn't care. "I said you're single because you're a freak! Or maybe you killed the last one you h-"

But she didn't get to finish that sentence, as Cole raised both of his arms towards the sky, and they started crackling with lightning.

Everyone in the room could feel their hairs sticking up on end, and there was the sound of a dog whimpering in the classroom.

"What you feel right now," said Cole quietly, "is the prelude to a lightning strike."

Then he swung his arms down, and a giant thunderbolt sliced through the roof, right next to where the kid was. Then Cole used his lightning hook to grab the girl and pull her over to him. He caught her by the neck and growled, "Don't EVER say that again, kid" And he threw her. Everyone was too shocked and in awe of the man's power to speak. All except one boy, the same from before, Sasuke.

"You WILL teach me that move!" he roared. But Cole was in no mood, and he just pushed past the boy. But Sasuke was persistent, so he ran after Cole, pulling out a kunai and lunging at him. Cole didn't respond, and all the other students gasped and tried to warn him, but at the last second, Cole turned and grabbed Sasuke's face. "Go away." said Cole as he tossed him into the wall, with enough force to embed him into it. With that, Cole walked out of the academy and into the streets to find his new friends.

Location: Hokage tower

The Sandaime Hokage was staring at his most annoying and persistent enemy. That invincible (hail) hydra of mass hysteria and destruction, the one that all in positions of power have to deal with: Paperwork. Yes, he was stuck at his desk for about three more hours, filling out forms and approving and declining and he was sick of it. He almost wished something would just crash through his roof and-

But he didn't get to finish that thought, for at that exact moment, something crashed through his wall. It looked demonic, with its twin horns and sharp claws. It was very tall, and its reptile like skin was blue, and it looked as if it was wearing a cloak, with some very light armor underneath. It had a sword attached to its left arm, and its sharp teeth gleamed as it grinned. All in all, it looked like something out of a nightmare. His ANBU surrounded the creature, weapons drawn. The creature looked at everyone surrounding it, and then, in a flash of demonic light, blasted them away. When everyone looked, the creature was gone, and in its place was a handsome young man, about the same height as the Hokage, just a tad bit taller, with white hair and a small grin. In his left hand he held an Okatana, and in his right hand he held a gold amulet. His hair was spiky and white, and slicked back. His gaze was that of one who was amused with the current situation. The ANBU all shot up and surrounded him again, this time, with their swords almost stabbing him. Vergil said nothing.

"Who are you?" asked the Hokage.

"No one important, however, your men and women here have three seconds to extricate their weaponry from my direction before I incapacitate them."

The Hokage was not fazed by this, however. "ANBU, take him to Ibiki, see where he's from, what he knows."

Vergil chuckled. "Don't be so cocky."

Vergil, in the blink of an eye, unsheathed and sheathed his sword, Yamato. Everyone stared at him as he slid it back into the sheath, until the blade was fully sheathed with a resounding click.

With that click, everyone's sword got cut into pieces, along with their masks. Besides this, everyone except the Hokage had dozens of cuts appear on them. Everyone fell to the floor, clutching their wounds. With that, Vergil jumped out of the window, off to find his current partners.


End file.
